Bite Marks
by Bedlight-For-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Konoha High isn't your average school, well especially when majority of its student body is made up of vampires, werewolves, demons and others of the 'paranormal'. Sasuke Uchiha's, resident vampire, life is shook upside down when new kid, Naruto moves in.
1. Prologue

**Bite Marks**

Konoha High wasn't your average high School. You see alike your average high school Konoha high had bitches, assholes, drama queens, jerks, losers and the flat out creepy kids. Also alike your average high school all of the students attended classes with your average I-hate-my-job sorta' teachers. Just like your average high school recess and lunch were rejoiced and Math's and Science were despised. However unlike your average High School Konoha High was a little bit special. You see all of the students at Konoha High had been touched by the wonderful gift that was the paranormal. Not that this was a bad thing, it just meant fights were more serious, relationships could be more kinky and the teachers had one hell of a time trying to control the brood of overly hormonal teenagers.


	2. Chapter One: New Best Friend?

******A/N: ****So here it is my very first story. Not much to say really except i'm hoping you guys like the concept and i would seriously appreciate some reviews (constructive critism welcolm), and well hope you enjoy! Not a lot happens in this chapter and it's kinda' rushed, really it just mainly gives some concept on how Sasuke's character is portrayed in this story, he is a tad OOC anyhows remember to review guys to help prompt me on for the next chapter, which isn't written cause i'm silly :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, well technically i own the DVD's :D**

**Warnings: Some swearing and Sasuke disappreciating women :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bite Marks<span> **

3rd person POV

We find ourselves entering into the first day of the week at Konoha High, yes that's right the dreaded _Monday_. The air is thick with the stench of teens who have just dragged themselves out of bed.

Many still have sleep in their eyes and clearly unbrushed teeth.

Those who are still recovering from the weekend party are clearly obvious as they sway, and grip their heads in pain. However our focus today is on one unusually aware teenager as he makes his way down the blinding white corridors of Konoha High.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most well known males in the whole of Konoha High, admired by his peers and fawned over. Well he is the supposed walking sex figure of the school. It would seem that the entire Uchiha clan had this effect.

However there was one thing that put the Uchiha's that little bit more higher up on the sex scale then most. The entire clan was made up of vampires. Yes Sasuke was a vampire.

This he often used to his advantage. Being a young, overly hormonal vampire sometimes had it's negatives. Sasuke often found himself getting overly thirsty and needing to feed at often points in between school days.

Being the picky Uchiha that he was, he didn't settle nicely for artificial or 'old' blood.

He required the fresh stuff.

This is where Sasuke had developed the nasty habit of using those around him to his advantage. As you could imagine Sasuke had a large posse of girls who insisted on following him around. Fangirls.

This he found came in use.

Often Sasuke found himself toying with one particular girl until she would give into him and he would get what he wanted. This however is a forbidden act. Attending a school that made room for the paranormal and mixed them with your regular, defenseless human students of course required some strick rules.

Feeding on other students is however didn't stop the Uchiha boy.

Another advantage to being a vamp was the use of compulsion. An act in which one can push their thoughts or desires onto another using paranormal abilities only few of a particular species develop.

Sasuke being the model child he is, with his hundreds upon hundreds of years of pureblood vampire ancestry behind him was lucky enough to have developed this ability, and did he develop it well. Compulsion was so simple for him; forcing a girl to forget him ever taking her blood was an everyday act.

One of severe consciences.

Fortunately in Sasuke's case his father was a very rich, very powerful vamp, who was good at bailing his sons out of trouble.

Sasuke had been caught using girls for food and it ad become apparent that the use of compulsion had been applied too. All this was discovered by the school principal, who unluckily for him was also a vampire from strong lines.

The consciences that were set forth from this violation of rules were sever and if not for Sasuke's father he would have been long out of Konoha High and off to some boring exclusive privet school epically for vampires. Despite Sasuke's close call with the system soon enough he feel back into the same habits.

Sasuke's POV

I find myself walking down the same boring old hallway. The walls and the floor are a blinding white and the place reeks of bleach and other cleaning products. The cleaning staff really needs to be 'reminded_' _that vampires senses are heightened compared to your average human.

I'm on my way to first period, which is English with Kakashi. I like English reason for it's a bludge. Kakashi-sensei teachers us for about 20 minuets then he sits down and reads his perverted books. It's brilliant I tell you.

I'm not dumb, as a matter of fact I have steady grades I always have. Most of my grades seem to vary between straight A's to a few minor B's here and there overall my grades are consistent.

Schoolwork isn't challenging so in English (which is an easy subject) I normally finish my work early. For the remainder of the lesson I sit and check out my fellow students, contemplating who will be my next 'victim'.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice snapped me from my train of thought.

I turned my head slightly and saw a girl with pink hair running towards me. Ugh! It's Sakura! She is beyond annoying. There's only one thing she's good for…as a matter of fact all this talk of my 'bad habits' is making me thirsty.

A small smirk plays at my lips. "Perfect timing Sakura I was just looking for you," I say to her as she reaches me.

"Really?" she replies her face lighting up.

Stupid girl.

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me?" I reply.

"Yeah sure! I like spending time with you Sasuke," she replies looking at the ground shyly.

"Good meet me after second period out the back of the science block".

She looks up curiously. "Why out behind the science block?" she asks.

"Well so we can be alone and no one can interrupt us," I reply reaching out I touch her arm. "Is that okay?" I ask.

She blushes. "Uh I really want to but…Tsunade said that I'm not to meet up with you alone," she mumbled.

"Oh but it's not like she'll know, and I really want to spend some alone time with you," I respond letting my fingers move up to her chin. I tilt her face up so she is looking at me.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry Sasuke," she mumbles.

I'm pissed how dare she refuse me!

I sigh "I didn't want to have to do this but-" I let my grip on her chin tighten so she can't look away, her eyes go wide. "You will meet me behind the science block after second period understood?" I say sternly.

Her wide eyes soon calm and go blank. "Yes I will meet you behind the science blocks after second period," she says her voice monotone.

I see my compulsion sink in then she snaps out of her daze. "Alright then," she says cheerfully "see you after," and with that she runs off waving. I exhale slowly and continue on my way to class.

Using compulsion is easy with Sakura but the more time she spends with Tsunade the harder it's going to get. I could feel her resisting ore then usual this time and my best guess was Tsunade was teaching her how to resist it.

How annoying.

Tsunade was most likely teaching all the girls how to resist compulsion after what happened. Eh its going to be harder to get a feed now. More compulsion will have to be applied to force them to forget. The more compulsion I use the more it will drain my strength.

Not good.

All of a sudden I feel dizzy. Shit! Carefully I slide down a wall in the corridor till I'm sitting on the cold tiles. "I guess I used more then I thought," I mumbled to myself sighing.

I run my hands through my raven hair pulling my bangs back from my face. I stop mid-action my eyes go wide. Quickly I look up to find a pair a bright blue eyes looking down at me curiously.

What the fuck! When did this kid get here? I didn't even sense him coming.

"Hey you".

I feel an irritating jab in my side.

He touched me.

No scrap that, he freaking poked me! Who the hell does this kid think he is.

"Hey, hey you random guy on the floor you ok?" he asks poking me again.

I grit my teeth and begin to get up, feeling a lot more steady on my feet now."What do you want? I ask irritated.

"Awww few I thought u were like dying or somethin', hey do you know where room 4D is with Kakashi Hatake is?" he asks. "I'm kinda' new here". He grins this big goofy looking grin.

I sigh this kid has come to the wrong school.

I give him a quick glance over, he was a bit shorter then me, had a light tan complexion and bright blonde hair. I had never seen a person like him before. Most of Konoha's population was pale with dark hair, you had the occasional girl with some crazy coloured hair or bleach blonde, which always looked terrible.

This kid was defiantly foreign.

I wasn't getting any odd vibes from him so I concluded he was human too.

I looked back to his dopey face and noticed three whisker like marks on each check.

Odd.

"So where is it?" his irritating voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I gave another annoyed sigh, "follow me it's my next class".

"Oh boy!" he shouted I cringed from the magnitude of it. "I already have a new friend this is awesome! Only been here like three minutes and I already made a friend!"

Woah, woah hold up when did I become this kids friend?

"Ok then off to class!" I was suddenly jolted forward and being dragged in the direction of class.

"Uh whats your name again?" I asked attempting to free my arm from his deathly grasp.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied grinning his ridiculous grin.

Naruto Uzumaki.

I had a feeling that it wasn't a name I would easily get out of my head.


	3. Chapter 2: VAMPIRE!

**A/N: ****Heeeeelllooooooo. So um yeah the last time i updated this was the 12-9-2011 :/...my bad. I'm hoping my readers are still out there, though there may be few of you i am happy to announce i am continuing this story. So yesh this is the next instalment. It's okayish more characters introduced, really i just wanna get to the good stuff but NO i have to write boring introductions, anywhos here it is please enjoy and remember REVIEW *singsong voice* See you guys didn't review last time so the next chapter was delayed by half a year, give me heaps this time and i'll upload another one quickly :P **

**Also one last note my friend Tennille is trying to find my fanfiction account, apparently she has studied my writting style and that how she will track me down -.- HI TENNY! just in case you found me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sasuke does *cough* spoilers. I own a Diedara and Hidan plushie. That is all.**

**Warnings: Swearing cus' i gotta' gutter mouth, and angry Hyuuga's :P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bite Marks<span> **

**Naruto's POV**

I looked back down at the crumpled pieces of paper in my hands. "Ehhhhhhhhhh room 4D, 4D, 4D, Urrrrrghhh! Where the hell is 4D? This stupid map isn't even helping all these weird little square and triangle things, aww man this looks like a page out of my math's textbook!"

I scrunched the paper up again and shoved it back into the pocket of my pants. Looks like I was going to be late to my first class at my new school. Oh well, I suppose the teachers should get use to my bad habits early.

I continued to trudge through the freakishly white school. Seriously no school is this white the cleaners must be millionaires.

I passed some more class rooms.

Room 12B. B block! How the hell did I end up here?

"URGH stupid, stupid school with all your twisties and truneys, and your stupid 'lets make the whole school look the same' attitude. Whoever designed this joint was a total moron".

I paused mid sentence a boy sat on the ground just down the hallway from me. He wasn't moving and his head hung low.

Curiously I continued towards him. When I reached him I paused, staring at him. He didn't move I swear to god he wasn't even breathing.

Oh shit he's dead! Fuck typically scary mixed schools, a shifter has probably attacked him or zombies have taken his soul or vampires have drained him.

Oh fuck that's it! Vampires did it, look how fucking pale he is. Oh my God there are vampires here!

I wanna' go back to the human school!

I pause mid mental freak out when I see him take in a short sharp intake of breath.

He's not dead. I lean down next to him.

"Heeeeeyyy" I said curiously. "Hey guy on the floor. You alive? You breathing you know, in and out, in and out, exhale and inhale, exhale and inhale, that thing you do with your nose, or your mouth whichever you prefer really".

Slowly he moved his arms up and dragged his hands through his raven coloured bangs.

"Oh shit you are alive!" I sighed with relief.

Then it struck me this kid could help me find my class!

I quickly poke him to try and snap him from his daze. It works. Suddenly his head snaps up and I find myself looking into his eyes, they are as black as charcoal.

"Hey you" I say again adding a poke to his side. No response. "Hey you random guy on the floor you ok?" I ask again poking him once more. I find this is the easiest way to get what I want.

He grits his teeth and begins to slowly rise clearly still wobbly on his feet.

Ah now I see, he's hung-over it was the only logical reason as to why he is wobbly and is so pale.

I mentally high-five myself for being so clever. I'm such an idiot thinking a vampire got him, its forbidden and there probably aren't even vampires in this school.

I mean hello sunlight, I hear vamps aren't too keen on tans.

"What do you want?" he asks angrily.

Now, now just cause you can't handle your liquor doesn't mean you should go off at me, after all I am the new kid.

Seeing as grumpy here doesn't seem big on talking I get right to the point.

"Awww few I thought you were like dying or somthin', hey do you know where room 4D is with Kakashi Hatake?"

He sighs like he is annoyed with something then looks me up and down. What the hell don't look me up and down you creep. I don't even know you!

"So where is it?" I ask trying to draw his attention from my uh…body.

He sighs again, clearly irritated, obviously someone isn't too keen on school.

"Follow me it's my next class," he replies.

All of sudden my face lights up with excitement. "Oh boy!" I already have a new friend this is awesome! I have only been here like three minutes and I have already made a friend!" I jump with excitement this is great.

I personally hate mixed schools but this one so far seems to be pretty awesome, despite my earlier uh difficulties.

"Ok then off to class!" I shout and grab onto his arm, I pull him forward as I head off.

"Uh what's your name again?" he asks pulling against my grip.

"Naruto Uzumaki" I reply grinning as I usually do.

"Do you even know where your going?" he asks.

I stop abruptly resulting in him slamming into my back. I look back with the same grin on my face. "Tehe I'm new," my excuse is lame and he can clearly see through my awkward façade. He glares at me with his dark eyes.

"Our class is this way," he states pointing down an adjoining hallway.

"I was getting to that," I reply but he just pulls his arm from my grip and begins to lead the way. I quickly stumble after him.

"So you still haven't told me your name? What's your name eh?"

He looks at me out of the side of his eye. "Sasuke Uchiha," he states blankly.

I bite my lip I recognize that name from somewhere, my dad has mentioned it before, where from…My eyes go wide just as Sasuke announces "we are here," opening the door to room 4D. I stop throwing an accusing finger in his direction.

"You're a vampire!"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Class 4D English with Kakashi Hatake was bustling with the usual activity of first period Monday morning syndrome. Often translated into, worst class of the week aside from last period Friday afternoon.

Teenagers sat in groups around the class, situation upon desks, and rocking back on chairs. A group of girls giggled and laughed as they all crowed over the latest issue of _Rage_ magazine, and it's _top hotties_ section. In the back corner a bunch of guys crowded around a desk were shouting support to either one of two guys currently locked in an arm wrestling match. Throughout the room, teens, of all species, were scattered around awaiting their teacher's arrival.

The door to the room slammed open suddenly resulting in the immediate attention of all the students. But instead of Kakashi-sensei's form standing in the door frame, Sasuke filled its space.

"You're a vampire!" an unfamiliar voice cries, as a finger points accusingly in his direction.

Sasuke sighs, as the entire class looks at him. 'Why me?' he thinks.

"And not just any vampire. You're an Uchiha! The most powerful, pureblooded and oldest clan in all of Konha!" Naruto suddenly bursts into the classroom. "Everyone he is a vampire, an Uchiha run away! He's going to drain us all!"

By now Naruto is running around the room like a mad man, flailing his arms around looking like an escapee mental asylum patient. He stops for a moment noticing that no one else is moving but all just staring at him, some with concern written all over their faces, other with a 'who the hell is this guy? And what the hell is he on?' look.

Naruto suddenly becomes severely embarrassed.

He crossed his arms behind his head, as he always did when he was either embarrassed, awkward or bored and gave his 'oh-so-commonly-used' goofy grin.

"Well hey…what do ya' know, got youse', ah ha, ah ha, ah ha".

Oh God he was so embarrassed right now. Yes he did want to make an impression, but not this one.

Sasuke had merely sighed and walked over to his desk while Naruto was performing his little 'show'. He ran a hand through his bangs in irritation. 'Would this dobe just sit down and shut up already, he's making such a fool of himself,'

Sasuke thought to himself.

A sudden jolt upon his desk drew Sasuke's attention. He glared at the idiotic werewolf seated upon his desk.

"Great if it isn't that idiot it's this one," Sasuke mumbled in annoyance. He had had enough of dumbasses this morning.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, why so mean for? Man are you in the shits today, woke up on the wrong side of the coffin did we?" Kiba joked, a huge grin spreading across his face revealing his two sharp Canines.

"Not in the mood Kiba," Sasuke glared at the idiot he called his friend.

"Only been here not even half an hour and already I have a headache, schools such a drag," Shikamaru protested seating himself backwards upon the chair in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Who's your little friend Uchiha? Fresh meat perhaps?" Neji sneered at Sasuke from the desk behind him. Sasuke turned around and shot his famous Uchiha glare at Neji.

"He. Is. Not. My. Friend."

Neji grinned a sarcastic grin in reply. "Oh so you don't mind if I get the first taste of him then, he's so full of energy that bloods gotta' taste good".

Despite the fact that Sasuke found this boy, this _Naruto_ repulsive and hoped that he would never have to speak with the boy again after today, the thought of Neji sinking his unclean, impure Hyuuga fangs into his neck angered Sasuke.

"Neji leave the fresh meat alone ok, I'm sure he'll cop enough shit without your creepy, vampire harassing ways," Shikamaru stated lazily.

"You can't blame me for wanting something that hasn't been touched by Uchiha's fangs yet though, I mean look at him he is pretty cute, such a rare looking specimen, that shade of skin such a nice colour, and that hair NATURAL blonde, Uchiha knows what I'm talking about, it makes the experience all the more better when the one your drinking from could arouse you at the same time". Neji gave another grin, this only seemed to piss Sasuke off even more.

"And look at those eyes! Such a nice shade of blue, I bet half the girls will either want to be his Biffle or his enemy by the end of the week. Heck thinking about those eyes just looking at me as I drink from him, begging me to stop just gets me excited".

Sasuke had had enough. He got up resulting in his chair slamming into the front of Neji's desk.

"Neji fuck off the kids new leave him alone," he hissed. The random outburst was odd for the Uchiha and before he realised what he had done it was too late. Sasuke was shocked, so was his friends and Neji. What was up with Sasuke he wasn't exactly the defender of all new kids. Often he was the one harassing them.

Neji too got up to meet Sasuke's glare. The fact that the Hyuuga vampire was just that little bit taller then him pissed him off even more.

"Well he don't got your name on him Uchiha, so as far as I'm concerned, I can do whatever the fuck I want with him," Neji was smirking, confidence and pleasure oozing out of him, filling the tense atmosphere. Pissing off the Uchiha was fun, especially when he got a reaction from him.

The two sized each other up, not saying a word merely just glaring into each other's eyes. The loud crash of a chair falling, closely followed by a thump! Cut through the tension between Sasuke and Neji like a knife. They both looked in the direction the sound had come from.

Lying on the floor in heap was Naruto, still grinning that ridiculous grin of his. "Whoops leant back too far!" he laughed scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. The group surrounding him laughed, mainly consisting of girls a large number of them giggled flirtatiously as they fluttered their eyelashes at him.

Neji leant in closer to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "better snatch him up quickly Uchiha or someone else might". He sat back down with a smirk then turned his attention to Ten Ten and Lee.

Sasuke sighed. 'This kid is an idiot' he thought. 'A complete and utter dobe'.

As Naruto picked himself up off the floor, a small framed girl bent over and offered her assistance.

"A-are you o-ok?" she asked shyly, only briefly looking up at Naruto before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Sure I am! It was just a little tumble. Don't worry I'm use to falling off chairs-no! No I'm not use to falling off chairs-it's not like I fall off chairs all the time, only once or twice you know stupid things-not saying I'm stupid or clumsy or a fool or anything! I have just fallen off a chair before- yes a long time ago of course…eh I was pushed! Yes that's it-I was pushed! By this jerk, but don't worry I got him-not saying I' a bully or anything!...Eh I'm not making this any better for myself am I?" He sighed.

The girl gave a quick giggle and a light pink blush began to spread across her cheeks.

"I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto quickly announced.

"I'm…I'm Hinata Hyuuga," the girl replied quietly.

"Well Hinata it is a pleasure to meet ya'" Naruto said holding his hand out to shake.

Hinata just looked at it pulling her own hands closer to her body.

"What's the matter? It doesn't bite," he looked down at his own hand as if making sure it hadn't suddenly sprouted a random mouth.

Hinata hesitantly held out her hand and shook Naruto's.

Sasuke bit his lip this angered him.

"Man those Hyuuga vmpires sure know something good when they see it," Kiba commented.

Sasuke turned around "What the hell you on about Kiba, that kids just a human, look at him he's a fool, just cause he has natural bimbo-bitch hair, and pretty eyes doesn't mean that he's special in any way," Sasuke retorted.

This kid annoyed him, he had only been here thirty minutes and he already had half the class in love with him.

"What are you going on about Sasuke? Can't you sense that?" Kiba replied.

"Sense what? He lets off human vibes," Sasuke replied confused.

"No he doesn't he lets off these really weird vibes, I have never felt them before…they are foreign, really confusing. You can feel them too right Shika?"

Shikamaru nodded but didn't remove his eyes from Naruto.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba were staring at Naruto. As if stuck in a trance. Sasuke let his eyes trail around the room. The whole room was staring at Naruto.

'What the hell is this kid! And why can't I sense it!'

5-8:30 MAKING TUES

11AM-2PM WED  
>6-10 THUR<br>4:30-7:30 SAT

5:30-9:30 SUN


	4. Chapter 3: And the day begins

**A/N: Ok first off sorry for this extremely late installment of Bite Marks. Before you read this chapter and continue on with this story I will be informing you that I am a horrible updater, especially now that I am in an extremely important year of my schooling. Eitherway, sorry for the late installment, if you are still reading here's another chapter, one which introduces my favorite Naruto character of all time Hidan! And Deidara makes a brief appearance too. As the story progresses I will be adding more Akatsuki characters and more of the general Naruto characters, so chances are high that your favorite or at least a character you love will be featured. Ok on wards with chapter you go and don't forget to review and tell me how you thoroughly dislike me for making you wait so long for an update, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto, however I do own quiet a few Naruto playstation games **

**Warnings: Well Hidan's in this chapter so mainly swearing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bite Marks<strong>

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't sense it! I couldn't sense it! Whatever it was, it just wasn't there for me. _It _had every member of the class in a trance, their features twisted to visibly portray their thoughts. 'What is this kid? What is that vibe?'

Despite my entire class sitting there stuck in a lucid trance, captured by Naruto's vibe. I sat here completely unaffected by the 'so-called' vibe. All I felt were the usual.

There were the large dominating number of werewolf vibes, the shifters, a mere morsel of vampire vibes and the usual whore succubus and incubus vibes. I picked up the few human vibes in the class too, one of which _was_ coming from Naruto.

This was so confusing, why couldn't I sense what every one else could!

It was not only confusing but embarrassing. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, a member of the most powerful and purest vampire clans of all of Konohagakure. I couldn't sense this, this _thing_. Yet my entire class body could! Even that dirty mixed blood Neji could!

Wait, wait calm down Sasuke. Ok I'm calm. I haven't drunk this morning and I have used compulsion-yes! That's got to be it. I just need some more blood and then it will come right back to me. I'm fine, it's not me, well it is but it's only cause I am thirsty. I am a growing boy after all.

I calmed down, I was still highly unsettled and confused by this _child's_ _ability_ to mask his vibes from me, however the idea that it was due to my desire to feed reassured me.

It was not me.

I would pick up on that vibe soon enough, and then I would discover whether Naruto was truly human or not. My father was an extremely powerful man within this country. He knew practically every vibe ever know to the supernatural, this he had taught to me. I had meet every kind of creature you could be, there was no chance this one would go around unknown for much longer.

"Well hey there everyone!" Kakashi sensei's untimely arrival pulled everyone from their trance. "Oh so I see the new student has found his way to class. That's unfortunate I was only late due my concern of him becoming lost on his first day. I faced the endless perils of our school to attempt to find him, although he was safely here the whole time".

I sighed at another one of Kakashi's lame excuses for being the worst teacher when it comes to time management.

Naruto turned and grinned at our teacher. "Yes sir sensei I am here!" His loud voice really was starting to give me a killer headache.

"I can see that, class take your seats, come here newbie," Kakashi stated as he moved into the room taking his place at the front of the class. "Tell us a little about yourself". I settled into my seat on the left side of the class room against the window, just two from the back. The desk next to mine was empty, it had always been empty. First day Kakashi had to experience the pain of trying to part cat fights between multiple girls fighting for a seat next to me, from that experience he decided to leave me sitting by myself. This I liked no annoying people next to me, a whole desk to myself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm new here. My last school was an all-human school, this is my first time in a mixed school. My favorite colour is orange, my favorite food is ramen…"

I began to slink down in my seat as the dobe's voice echoed around my head. "Alright Naruto you can sit over there with Sasuke, and Sasuke you can help Naruto get around the school today". Kakashi was talking to me saying something about Naruto. I glanced back to the front of the room. The blonde was coming right for me. I shot up in my chair.

"Sensei he can't sit here!" I objected quickly.

"There are no more spare seats Sasuke, what do you propose, he sits on the floor?"

A few small giggles were heard amongst the class, alongside some hushed words of objection from some girls. My face scrunched up with irritation.

"Move your stuff over Sasuke so Naruto can sit down," Kakashi order.

I sighed and gave in carefully pushing my belongings over to my side of the desk.

"Right now we can proceed with today's lesson, sorry to do this to you Naruto, first day and all, but pop quiz guys!"

The class let out sighs and groans in unison, I merely sat in my seat and glared at the dobe from the corner of my eye.

"What!" he shouted in protest, I physically cringed from the sheer decibel his voice hit. "Sensei I don't even know your content! I should be exempted from this test".

Was he really trying to wriggle his way out of it? With Kakashi? HA!

"Naruto the content we study here is the same as what human children study in their schools, our school just has _extra_ lessons. If you listened at your old school you should know the answers to this quiz, perhaps even have an advantage over the students here as I believe your old school started earlier then ours does? Therefore I'd imagined you would have started the content a week or two earlier then this class, so you have an advantage over them". Kakashi smiled, well at least you could presume it was a smile considering you never saw his face out of the bloody mask.

Apparently he had allergies…..all year round allergies. He was most likely a crazed mass-murderer.

Naruto slouched back into his seat with a groan.

Kakashi came by and handed us our papers. "Good luck," he winked.

Hmph, bastard.

"You have till the end of this class, you may start now," Kakashi announced and the class audibly expressed their disapproval as they tended to their test.

"What a drag," Shikamaru uttered leaning back on his chair at the desk in front of me.

"Nara talk again and that'll be a big fat zero taking up that test of yours," Kakashi warned as he seated himself at his desk. He pulled out one of his many dirty novels and began to immerse himself in it.

I looked over the questions on my paper. God they were so easy clearly this hadn't been a planned Kakashi test. My guess was the school board had complained about the lack of data on the English faculties progress. Resulting in Tsunade having a bitch and Kakashi devising a quick and easy test for his class to do and him to mark. The whole test was practically multiple choice! Even the few short answer responses put in here are easy. The answers to the questions are in the multiple choice!

I sighed. School wasn't hard, especially if Kakashi was your teacher.

I gave a quick sideways glance at Naruto. The boy was practically chewing off the end of his pen. I actually turned and looked at him. He hadn't written a single thing on the page except for his name. Wow. I have to sit next to _this_ for the rest of the year.

**Naruto's POV**

Oh crap! Oh shit! Oh sweet ramen goddess of ramoon. Why today why! Why couldn't have I started tomorrow instead! This whole test doesn't make sense. I knew I should have listened at my old school, but man the basketball team always did practice during English and it was so interesting! So much more then this shitty, poo fuck of a subject. WHYYY!

I gave up and let my head flop down on my desk. My soft hair fell on the tops of my arms so I began to play with it. I always loved people stroking my hair, especially when my dad did it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke quickly writing stuff on to his paper. How was that guy up to the short answer already! Not even the multiple choice made sense to me.

Hmm Sasuke seems to be really smart. Maybe I could-no Naruto! No cheating, this is a new school and you want to be a good student. Yes I can do this test on my own. I sat up and re-read the questions.

Ok what sentence portrays a hyperbole, ummmm I'll come back to you, next. Which famous playwright wrote the play _the Merchant of Venice_ ummm…. I tapped my pen against my lip, he was French I swear he was some French guy, mike-no, willy-no uhhhhhhh…Michael Angelo. I'll just come back to that as well ok, which one of these words is incorrect for this sentence. Mandy look over something, I can see Mr. Pringles! Something he is! He isn't lost Mandy, he is with the Calvin kids.

I glared at my test. Is this a trick question? They are all there's! Stupid quiz I'll beat you I'll put one there in each box ha! You can't outsmart me.

I glanced over in Sasuke's direction again, he was finished. How was he finished!

The bell chimed and I jumped. Oh crap I haven't finished my test!

"Sasuke do you mind helping Naruto find his next class," Kakashi sensei muttered as he picked up the tests students left on their desks for him.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted as he picked up his stuff. He turned to face me "your locker what number is it?" he asked.

"Uh number…" I pulled the crumpled paper from my pants pocket. "Number 9," I replied looking at him. "You locker is just down the hall from mine, follow me," and with that he began to walk off.

"By sensei," I called out behind me as I clustered my stuff together then ran out of the room behind Sasuke.

The hallways were now filled with students, finally I was seeing the 'mixedness' of the school. Several zombies walked down the hall in a large group. Dressed from head to toe in the latest scene gear from _Dead Rage_, the girls hair a mess of extensions and fluro colours mixed in with black, the guys hair was just as bad, both sexes looked as thought they needed a serious hair cut.

How could they even see through that!?

Their skin was a pale, practically deathly white shade. It wasn't like Sasuke's, I noticed. His skin was less white and more ivory, really it was a nice colour and it made his hair and eyes contrast so well.

I stared at the zombies for longer then what would have been ideal. Some shot me deathly glares with their pale, almost white, blue eyes as we walked past. I really couldn't help myself I had never seen zombies this close before!

A large group of succubus's and incubuses gathered at the entrance to the narrow hallway Sasuke began to lead me down. They tilted their heads as we attempted to pass them. A male from the group, I presumed the ringleader, stepped out and took his stance.

"You want something baby Uchiha?" he asked grinning.

I instantly dropped my eyes, normally I wasn't one to hide from confrontation nor take anyone's shit, but it was first day, I really didn't want my dad getting a phone call from the school on my first day.

"Hidan," Sasuke growled in deep tone "care to move," Sasuke stared at the obviously older male, his face remaining a wall of emotionless.

I glanced up at the other known as _Hidan_, he was pale, his skin a similar ivory shade to that of Sasuke's, however instead of the cold, coal black eyes the Uchiha had, a warm magenta colouring filled his, rather unusual.

Obviously the difference between 'normal' people and _these_ people was all in the eye colour, practically everyone I had met who was some form of supernatural had a really odd eye colour, that and they just didn't look normal.

"Why such a rush baby Uchiha? Slow down take time to enjoy your fucking life once in a while," the other replied still grinning, his white teeth in full display.

"I need to get to my locker, I will say it again and only once, move," Sasuke stared at the other, his voice unwavering at the heavy command.

In an abrupt movement the other slammed his fist against the wall of the hallway, causing several passerby's to stop and look. His outstretched pale, finely chiseled arm now blocked one of our ways into the narrow hallway. Now that I had really taken him into consideration I noticed that he was much bigger then both Sasuke and I, much bigger. He was tall, not amazingly, probably only average for his age, whatever that was, but still taller then both of us, and he was built, probably a gym-junkie. Aside from his unusual eye colour and pale skin his hair was a sleek silver-grey colour, slicked back across his head and finishing at the base of his neck. He wore a lose fitting white singlet with some kind of band name, I assumed, written across it. The singlet was ripped in places whether on purpose or by accident I couldn't tell, either way, it contrasted his tight black skinny leg jeans.

The two stayed locked in some kind of mental war for a moment more before Sasuke broke eye contact. "I'm going now, unlike you Hidan I don't have time for childish games, come on Naruto," he glanced at me encouraging me to move around him past the older group.

As I made my leave, slipping past Sasuke and other students exiting the hallway the guy turned his attention on me.

"Oi you!" he shouted.

Shit. What the hell did I do, I did nothing, it was all Sasuke, he was the one who was all, ahhhh older students must show them I am better then them, blah blah blah. I just stood there perfectly minding my own business, attempting to avoid confrontation. This is so shit.

"Oi you blondie! Whats ya' name?" the older guy hollered at me. He removed his fist from the opposite wall and began to walk towards me. Sasuke quickly moved between us.

"Naruto, he's new, first day, give him a break Hidan I've been put in-charge of him and I don't want to put up with your shit".

"What the kid can't speak for him-fucking-self," Hidan replied, that smirk dissolved a look of pure annoyance now plastered his features. Sasuke didn't budge.

"Naruto is it," Hidan directed at me across Sasuke's shoulder. "Why you hanging out with this loser, come chill with us, no one wants to hang around no faggoty fucking Uchiha's anyway, fuck em', with us you're bound to have a lot more….._fun"._ As he said the last words he ran his tongue over his lips.

Oh God that was fucking creepy!

"Hidan, un, leave him alone yeah, what he done to you, come on we are already late for class, un, and your on that good behavior bond remember?" another member of the group stepped forward, lightly touching the others arm. This one was rather unusual, long blonde hair spilled down his back and across the left side of his face, concealing his left eye completely. Like myself I noticed he too had blue eyes, well that disproves my 'only weird supernatural's have weird eye colours' theory.

"Fuck Dei I was just fuckin' with them, Sasuke and his new lil' fuck toy eh?" Hidan sneered.

Obviously that comment had been the snapping point for Sasuke, as one minute he was in front of me with Hidan just across from him, and the next he was launching himself and Hidan into a group of people halfway across the other side of the corridor.


End file.
